Demon Island
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Angel Island has been attacked by a new enemy, and Knuckles was injured and the emerald was shattered. Knuckles goes to Station Square to meet with the waiting arms of a certain pink hedgehog. {finished}
1. Angel Island, Shattered Emerald

A/N:: My first Knux/Amy story, so no one make fun of me!!! Besides, my idea is good, so have fun. Knux and the dire situation on angel island which has been named Demon Island by the new enemy.  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
A giant gush of blood appeared on Knuckles' arm, as his purple eyes almost fell dead to the pain running through his body. He looked up as a shadowed figure stared at the Master Emerald. He laid his clawed hand on the green gem.  
  
"The Master Emerald, the holder of Chaos, and powers beyond imagination. The gem that keeps this island afloat." The shadow smiled.  
  
"W...What are you...going to... do to the...Master Emerald?" Knuckles weakily stood up.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
The shadow took it's hand off of the gem, and slashed the master emerald, breaking it into pieces. Knuckles felt his heart leap out of his chest. The pain took over, and he fell to his knees. The pieces flew in many directions, one flying into the guardian's hand. He looked up as the shadow started to walk over to the echidna. Knuckles slowly backed away, not noticing the edge of the island right behind him.  
  
"Your kind should have never taken the job of guarding the Master Emerald. You've already smashed it two times, Knuckles. If the echidnas would have just given up, the Shadow clan would have prevented it from being stolen by lowly theives and releasing Chaos."  
  
"Shadow...clan?"  
  
"The clan that should have taken the Master Emerald. Now, this island will no longer be angel island."  
  
The shadow gave a rough push to Knuckles, knocking him over to ledge, eyes wide with pain and fear. The shadow watched with glee as the red echidna slowly disappeared into the darkness. The shadow removed the cloak to reveal a black, and orange cat, his eyes the color of silver.  
  
"Die, Knuckles. This island is no longer Angel Island named after your great grandmother. It is now Demon Island, after the first member of the shadow clan, Oni, my great grandfather. This island is mine now, enjoy the pain of death, Knuckles."  
  
The laughter of the angry cat echoed through the darkness of the night, and through the mind of the unconsious echidna.  
  
****  
  
Knuckles awoke from his darkness, to find himself in the ruins near the forest. He looked over to the rising sun, to see Station Square. He knew Sonic, Tails, and Amy lived there, with the new watcher of the city, Shadow. Shadow had survived the fall through the atmosphere, so the president begged him to protect his city when Sonic couldn't so the black hedgehog took him on his offer. Maybe he could get to Station Square and get some help as fast as he could. Sonic was probably still being hassled by fan girls, Tails was on the other side of the Mystic Ruins, working on his ship, and Amy was probably chasing Sonic still. Amy was his best chance, so he made his way to Station Square, even with all the pain running through his body.  
  
****  
  
"Sonic, we want your autograph!!!"  
  
"Forget that, we want you, Sonic!!!"  
  
"Kiss us, you blue hedgehog!!"  
  
Sonic smiled at all the girls asking for either a picture with him or a autograph. He usually blew a occasional kiss, and made a few girls faint. A pink hedgehog watched, a little jealous that these girls were getting all the attention from Sonic. She couldn't get close enough to Sonic without getting killed by the girls.  
  
"Easy, ladies. There's plenty of the Sonic to go around." Sonic smiled.  
  
"Oh, Sonic! We can't wait until you finally pick your favorite fan girl. I'm your choice, right?"  
  
"No, it's me!!"  
  
"ME!!!"  
  
"You girls are all pathetic." Amy spoke up.  
  
All the girls looked over, as Amy walked away from the crowd of girls, anger and hurt in her eyes. She sat by the train station, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted all the time the girls were getting with Sonic. She'd be lucky if she even got a glance from the blue hedgehog.  
  
'Sonic... can't you tell... you know how much I love you...' Amy sobbed.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the train station flew open as a weak red echidna made his way out of it. Amy turned to see the red guardian walk out of the train station, his arm covered in blood, his eyes dead purple.  
  
"Knuckles!!! What happened? What happened to you?"  
  
"...C-cat..."  
  
Knuckles collasped into Amy's arms, surprising the pink hedgehog. She didn't know what to do. She lifted the red echidna onto her shoulder, and carried him slowly to her house, hoping she could help his weak and battered arm.  
  
A/N:: Huff... huff... I'm done, and I had the life scared out of my whits. Oh well, enjoy. r/r 


	2. Explosion of Tails' Workshop

A/N:: Okay, I will now update this pretty story. Everyone feel sorry for Knux for getting the crap beat out of him. I would like to thank wolfgirl16, manicknuckles, Agnix, Guardian of the Wind Diamond. ::sets a road block down as sonic trips over it, dropping the piece of brocolli:: okay, i have helped. now enjoy, wolfgirl16.  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy washed the blood off of the echidna's arm, making him flinch from the pain. She dipped the blood covered rag into the water, getting most of it off. She wrapped it around his arm, and searched for the bandages. The only thing that she got out of Knuckles before he passed out was the word cat. She shrugged it off, certain she would get something out of him after he woke up. She dug through the medicine cabinet, finally finding the bandages. She walked back into the guest room, and began to wrap Knuckles' bleeding arm. She sat back after she finished, waiting for the red echidna to wake up from unconsiousness. She gently rubbed the sweat off of Knuckles' forehead. She looked out the window to see how dark it was outside. She felt a slight twitch under her hands. She looked down to see the color of purple emeralds staring up at her.  
  
"Knuckles!!! Your awake, are you alright?" Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah....my arm hurts.... so does my head...okay, scratch all that, everything hurts..." Knuckles replied, lazily.  
  
"Don't worry, Knux, you'll be just fine. Just get more rest, and you'll heal up in no time. I need to get Tails."  
  
Knuckles laid his head back on the pillow, quickly falling back asleep. Amy looked back, hoping he would be okay.  
  
'I don't know why anyone would attack Knuckles like that...either it was Eggman or some new enemy we haven't heard of. Who would want to attack Knux, I mean he's so strong, and smart, and cute, and....wait a minute!!! Did I just say Knuckles was....cute?'  
  
Amy brushed the thought from her mind, and headed out to the Mystic Ruins where Tails and Sonic was. She raied her hand and knocked on the door. The one who answered it was Tails.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need some info on the current location of Angel Island."  
  
"Huh?! Why?"  
  
"Something happened to Knuckles. I want to find out what happened."  
  
"Uh...okay."  
  
Tails led Amy inside, and brought her over to his computer. He typed into the satellite's screen, and got a close up of Angel Island.  
  
"Angel Island is now in the middle of the sea and one person is on that island. Let's see...it's a cat named Lance...no last name. He's related to a cat named Oni that tried to take over Angel Island a long time ago, and..." Suddenly, the scree on his computer went blank. "What the heck? What happened?"  
  
Suddenly, the screen showed the same cat that was now on Angel/Demon Island. It seemed to grin as if it had just figured out a way to destroy the planet.  
  
"Well done, Tails. Using the satellite of Station Square to see my island. Too bad for you it was a waste of your intelligent effort. Your time is running out, my little toys, and I mean that litteraly." Lance smirked.  
  
A timer for 10 seconds appeared on the screen of Tails' computer. He gasped, and pulled Amy out of the workshop just as it went up in flames and smoke. Amy was shocked.  
  
"Oh man, this guy is stronger than I thought. He knew I was watching Angel Island, and I wasn't even using a servalliance camera." Tails rubbed the dust out of his fur.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"Not sure, but talking with Sonic and Shadow, and asking Knux a few questions might help us for the better."  
  
Amy nodded, and the two of them were off to the Ruins of the Mystic Ruins, the place where Shadow noe lived.  
  
A/N:: Okay, chap 2 done over and done. Okay, r/r and then i'll work on 3 in the mean time 


	3. Shadow knows Lance, Lance's hired hand

A/N:: Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been woring on a important Kingdom Hearts fic. If ya want to read it, just go to my stories, and find "I'm not afraid of the darkness". anyways, back to amy and tails.  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shadow was asleep near the entrance of the ruins when he heard two people coming towards him. He opened his brown red eyes to see a orange fox and a pink hedgehog. He blinked lazily, but got up to meet the two.   
  
"Shadow, we've been looking everywhere for you." Tails cried, as they finally saw the black hedgehog.  
  
"Why would you be looking for me?"  
  
"Something's happened on Angel Island and we need your help to stop this new enemy, he's already taken Angel Island over, and destroyed my workshop."  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do about it?" Shadow jumped back onto the edge of the ruins steps.  
  
"We're not sure at this moment, but we could really appriciate your help. Please help, Shadow?"  
  
Shadow sat there with his arms crossed, pretending to ignore the two kids, but truthfully, he was thinking about the information he had just heard. A person who attacked Angel Island...  
  
'Could it be...?!' "Tails, did you get the name of this new enemy?"  
  
"It said his name was Lance."  
  
At that name, Shadow grabbed Tails and Amy, and ran out of the ruins towards Station Square, a look of pure seriousness on his face. Did Shadow know this Lance? Shadow set the two down, and headed into the street to find Sonic being mobbed by his fan girls. Shadow sighed, and pulled him out of the crowd, making the girls groan in disappointment, but were silenced as Shadow glared at all of them. Shadow dragged Sonic over to Tails and Amy, and set him down.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Why'd you pull me away from my fans, Shadow?"  
  
"Shut up, faker. You can go back to your adoring fans after we deal with our new problem, hey, where's Knuckles?"  
  
"He's at my apartment. He's been resting there ever since he came from Angel Island, injured."  
  
"I see. Okay, we'll get Knuckles, and then we'll figured out what we're going to do after that." Sonic said.  
  
*****  
  
Knuckles laid in the bed, dozing in and right back out of sleep. He wanted to sleep, but his pains just kept putting him in sleep, then waking him up from the sharp stings. He laid his hand on his arm, wishing the pain would go away, because it was really starting to annoy him. He didn't like looking so weak, especially in front of Sonic... even Amy. He blinked, as he heard stomping coming up the stairs of the apartment. The door to his room opened with Tails, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy came through the door, freaking the red echidna out.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles covered his arm with his hand.  
  
"We're here to pick you up, and head for the Station Square hotel, so we can figure out what we're gonna do about this Lance guy. You seem to know him, so your help could be very much appriciated." Sonic said.  
  
"...Okay, I'll go, but I don't think I'll be much help with my arm in this condition." Knuckles sat up.  
  
"We know, but we don't wanna leave you here when Lance could easily show up, and hurt you or even worse..." Amy put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Shadow and Sonic kept quiet, as Amy took Knuckles out of the room, and they followed close behind. They arrived at the hotel, and Sonic got the key to the room, as Amy wanted to go swimming in the pool. She had this pretty red with pink flowers decorating it two piece swim suit. She dived into the water, sighing as the water felt really good. She didn't seem to noticed the hedgehog watching her. Two sapphire eyes gleamed through the shadows.  
  
"I bet that water feels good, ne?"  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
The hedgehog came out of the shadows, to reveal the forest green fur covering his body, a red vest covering his shoulders, and two leather gloves covering his hands. The aura around this boy was really scary to Amy. His eyes were like ice chips, hard and gleaming. Amy went deeper under the water, as he approached the pool, sitting near the edge.  
  
"So, does a young angel like you have a name?" He smiled.  
  
"...Amy...Rose..."  
  
"Amy...I'm Manic Hedgehog. Sorry to say, but I'm here to kill you."  
  
Amy felt like she was in trouble, and headed out of the pool, heading for the exit. He blocked the exit, trapping her in the pool area. She backed away, getting closer to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Why... do you want to kill me...?"  
  
"You see, a hired hand needs money around here, and this happens to be my task, since you've gained feelings for my boss' enemy." Manic cracked his knuckles.  
  
"...You mean...Lance?"  
  
"That seems to be him. I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go back to your heaven, little angel."  
  
Manic pushed her into the water, making her hit it hard. She was able to get two seconds of air, when the green hedgehog pushed her head back into the water, making her lose air slowly. Suddenly, the hand holding her down was gone. She looked back up to see Knuckles pinning the green hedgehog to the wall.  
  
A/N:: Wow, Manic has been turned into a hired hand.... that's a stretch. Oh well, at least Amy's alive, I hope he doesn't try to kill her again.... I will just update and you can r/r. 


	4. Manic's reasons for being a hired hand

A/N:: Anyways, I'm glad to see everyone likes this chapter, even though a few people find it freaky that I made Manic a hired hand. Well, it was a stretch, and I took it, give me a break. Now to offer my services.  
  
Wolfgirl16:: ::appears, pinning Amy to a wall, throwing her piko piko hammer into a random river, and helps Knuckles and Wolfgirl up from the cliff:: okay, I'm done, now don't do that again.  
  
Now, let's begin. ::gives a thumbs up::  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"This guy tried to kill Amy?" Shadow stared at the out cold hedgehog.  
  
"Yeah, Amy said he was hired by Lance to kill her." Knuckles replied.  
  
Amy sat off in a corner, staring at the dark sky. Lance was acting even worse than Robotnik, and he was serious. He was desperate to destroy Tails' workshop, and send a hired hand to kill her. Manic didn't seem to be the kind of person that would just go around and kill people for money. She stared over as Sonic laid a wet rag on the green hedgehog's forehead. She didn't see any reason to hate Manic, just a little disturbance that Lance would hire him to kill her. The group jumped as the green hedgehog stirred from being knocked out by Knuckles. His sapphire eyes sparkled, as he sat up. He looked around to see where he was. He jumped from the bed, only to fall off, near the wall of the hotel room. Sonic tried to get the freaked out hedgehog to calm down.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, calm down."  
  
"Why the hell are you trying to help me? I tried to kill that girl, leave me alone!!" Manic scrambled to his feet.  
  
"It's alright, we don't wanna hurt you, just calm down." Tails spoke up.  
  
"Are you deaf, fox? I said leave me alone, that usually means stay away from me." His eyes flashed with anger.   
  
Manic glared at the group, until Amy walked up to him. He opened her arms, and pulled him into a hug, surprising everyone in the group, including the green hedgehog. They were all surprised because the green hedgehog she was hugging had tried to drown her, and now she was hugging him.  
  
"You don't have to feel bad about it, Lance hired you, and that's all that's what happened, we don't find any fault with you, alright, settle down."  
  
Manic stared off into the wall, ignoring the blush that was appearing on his face. Knuckles fell to the ground, anger rising in his eyes. Sonic and Shadow saw this and backed away in fear. Amy saw this too, and released the green hedgehog go, and he headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, where you going? Don't you wanna help us in any way at all?" Sonic called after him  
  
"I wouldn't be able to help you, I don't know anything that could help, I wouldn't be able to help unless you offered me some money that could help me eat for about a week. If you need me, I'll be in the club house near the hotel, if anyone there tries to give you a hard time, just tell them you know me, and they'll leave you alone."   
  
Leaving the ground shocked, Manic opened the door, and slammed it on his way out. Shadow and Sonic started to compare their notes on what they thought about this Manic, and Knuckles walked up to Amy, as they began to chat on what they were going to do about Lance and getting Angel Island back.  
  
{Outside:: With Manic}  
  
Manic walked into the club house, giving a few people that knew him a high five, and walked into his room, only to meet with a cat that was sitting on one of his chairs.  
  
"I take it you didn't kill her." Lance smiled.  
  
"No, they had me out numbered, and the guardian knocked me out."  
  
"You told then you were doing it for money, when you know the stakes are higher."  
  
Two shadowy figures appeared with a light blue hedgehog in their arms, struggling to escape. It was a girl with light tan hair and had hazel eyes, with a silk red tank top. She tried to struggle from their grip, but it was no use.  
  
"Ally!" Manic gasped.  
  
"Manic!"  
  
Ally stepped on their feet, forcing them to let go, and she ran over to Manic, throwing her arms around him. He put a tight grip on her, running his hand through her silky hair.  
  
"Manic, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too...but I thought..." Manic stared into her hazel eyes.  
  
"That she was dead? I simply used one of the emeralds, and revived her. And we had a deal, I bring your love back to life, and you kill that Amy girl. But until you do, Ally will stay with me. Mess up, and she'll go back to hell where she belongs." Lance smiled, evily.  
  
"If you even want me to cooperate, you'll let Ally stay with me, take her and I won't do anything you say." Manic hissed.  
  
"Alright, but remember my words, Manic. You owe me everything for the kindness I showed you by bringing Ally back from the grave. If you fail your task to get rid of that girl, I'll use my death emerald and send her back to death. I have to go now, I'll speak to you later, hedgehog."  
  
Lance left, his two followers leaving as well. After Lance left, Manic tightened his grip on Ally, silently praying thanks that he could finally hold his love in his arms again. Ally was equally happy that she was alive, and was even happier to touch, much less hug Manic again.  
  
"You made a deal to kill someone to bring me back?" Ally whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Manic murmured, releasing his grip around her.  
  
"I understand, but I don't want you to kill anyone, Manic. I could have waited for you to come to me, instead of bargaining with someone to bring me back." Ally laid her hand on Manic's.  
  
"I know...but I..."  
  
Ally laid her finger on Manic's lips, silencing him.  
  
"Even if we only have a short time together again, I want to enjoy every minute of it, alright, Manic?" The light blue hedgehog whispered.  
  
"...alright."  
  
Ally threw her arms around Manic, and rewarded him with a kiss which he gladly returned. Manic didn't care if he was only going to share even a half a day with Ally, he just wanted to keep the time he had with her again.  
  
A/N: I bet no one saw that coming!! lol, that's the only reason Manic became a hired hand for Lance, so he could have his girlfriend back. ^^ oh well, we'll all see what happens next time. 


	5. Shadow's fight, Manic's deal

A/N:: Manic has a girlfriend, and he worked for Lance to bring her back to life, and now he is told to kill Amy. What is poor Manic gonna do? In the mean time, the guys are still wondering how Shadow knew Lance. Okay, enjoy, i need a nap so i will write, and then sleep. have fun  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, I have a question for you, Shadow." Tails spoke up from the 2 hour silence.  
  
"What?" Shadow stared over at the fox.  
  
"You seemed so serious when I told you that our new enemy was Lance, did you know him before we told you that he was the one that attacked Angel Island. Could you tell us how you knew him?"  
  
"....." Shadow stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Please, Shadow?" Amy pleaded.  
  
".... He was the one that robbed the antique store a year ago in Station Square, which Sonic was a 'little' late to show up, because he was in bed. He stole some kind of item that seemed nearly as powerful as the Chaos Emerald. The guy who owned the shop told me it was the Shadow Jewel, and it had the power to give life or give death to anyone who weilded it. I couldn't exactly figure out why he would want that jewel until I ran into him again. He tried using the jewel on me..."  
  
~flashback~  
  
Shadow ran across the city roofs, bored honestly, but no one told him that scouting the city from bad guys was easy. He stopped near the train station, and looked around. He sighed, and put one arm behind his back, and rubbed his neck. Suddenly, he sensed a power flying straight at him. He ran away as a blood red light flew in the place where he was standing. He looked up to see the cat that robbed the store, and stared at the hedgehog. His hard silver eyes stared into Shadow's reddish brown. A small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Shadow the hedgehog, the one created by the deceased Proffesor Gerald Robotnik, am I right?"  
  
"You seem informed, but I don't think anyone ever told me about a cat with a nack for being a theif." Shadow faced him.  
  
"Oh? Well, my name is Lance, nice to finally meet you. Now, prepare to die!"  
  
Lance flew at Shadow, holding the Shadow Emerald in his hand, the blood light lighting the area. Shadow jumped, as the light flew at him in the form of a giant beam. Shadow ran behind Lance, and slammed into his back in a blink of an eye. Lance glared back at the hedgehog with a glare and a freaky smile on his face. He let his fangs suddenly grow, and aimed a bite at Shadow, as the teeth sinked into his shoulder. Shadow brushed the pain off, and slammed his fist into the cat's face, making him fall back, letting his pawed hands and feet hit the ground like a cat, his evil glare staring into Shadow's eyes. He tried the bite on him again, but Shadow grabbed his jaw, and pushed him into the sidewalk. Lance stood back up, whipping the blood away from his lip.  
  
"Your good, Shadow. Good thing I didn't underestimate you, your almost as strong as the rest of my dead companions from the Shadow clan."  
  
"Shadow clan?"  
  
"The powerful clan that almost took over the island that the guardian is watching. If it weren't for his great grandmother, my great grandfather could have easily taken that island for the shadow clan." Lance snarled.  
  
"And why are you telling me this?" Shadow leered.  
  
"Hmmph, I'm not sure, I'll be keeping the Shadow Jewel, and I'll let you keep your life, good bye, my little hedgehog." Lance sped away, almost as fast as Sonic.  
  
"Darn that cat!" Shadow cursed to himself, remembering that he didn't even get the Shadow jewel away from him.  
  
~flashback ends~  
  
"And thats what happened." Shadow sighed.  
  
"The shadow jewel?" Sonic scratched his head.  
  
"....Maybe that's why Manic is working for him." Amy snapped her fingers.  
  
"What does the shadow jewel have to do with Manic trying to kill you?" Knuckles spoke up.  
  
"Maybe Lance offered to use the jewel to revive someone Manic knows if he worked for him, and Manic took the offer. It's a thought..." Amy sighed.  
  
"Hey, I think we should head for Angel Island ourselves and stop Lance in his tracks." Tails smiled.  
  
"How are we supposed to do that? Lance destroyed the Master Emerald, he totaled your workshop, and he has a jewel that can take or give life, how do we get to the island without your workshop?" Sonic spoke up.  
  
"He might have destroyed my workshop, but no one ever said he destroyed my Tornado 3." Tails had a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Tornado 3?! You made another one?" Sonic's eyes widened.  
  
"Yep, and with it, we can get through Lance's defences, and get inside Angel Island, and get rid of that cat once and for all."  
  
"I'm good with it." Sonic smiled.  
  
"Me too." Shadow shrugged.  
  
"I'm in." Knuckles crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm coming too." Amy spoke up.  
  
{With Manic and Ally:: Demon Island}  
  
Ally watched Manic pace back and forth around the room, as he watched the monitor, Lance's face on it.  
  
"Well, have you made your decision, Manic? I don't have all day." Lance shrugged, looking extremely bored.  
  
"...." Manic rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Manic..." Ally looked a little downhearted.  
  
"....Alright, I'll wait for Amy and the others to get here, and seperate her from the others, and then finish her off. In return, I want Ally's bond with the Shadow Jewel destroyed so you can't control her anymore." Manic spoke up.  
  
"...If that's what you want, I'll do as you wish, but you have to kill the girl first. Enjoy, because they will be here in a few hours." Lance winked, and the screen went blank.  
  
"Manic, are you sure you know what your doing?" Ally asked.  
  
"I'm sure, Ally, as long as Lance has that bond on you, he can easily take your life and put it right back in the grave. If that happened, the time I'm having with you now will mean nothing. I don't want you to leave me again..." Manic gave Ally a gentle hug.  
  
Ally almost began to cry, as Manic let her go from his hug, and left the room, waiting patiently for Sonic and his friends to come. As he went through the shadows, his ice chip eyes shined through the dark as he began to reach the basement, where he awaited the pink hedgehog.  
  
A/N:: Okay, i leave you there, and I hope you enjoyed. I'll write another chapter later, in the meantime, enjoy, i need a nap. 


	6. Demon Island, Amy's sword

A/N:: Okay, I need to update Demon Island, because I feel people should see what happens with the whole 'manic vs amy thing'. just so you know, knuckles isn't able to protect her in this chap ^^  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Knuckles looked down as the plane began to circle the Island under them. He looked at Tails. He was a bit nervous at what they were about to do, but he seemed ready to face anything. Sonic was staring at the island, seeing that since Knuckles left, it was looking terrible, and the plants were dying. He had no idea what was going through Shadow's mind, but he was wondering what was going to happen to the earth if Lance tried to take over. Knuckles looked over at Amy, who's hair was gently blowing in the wind. Knuckles saw that she looked so beautiful as her green eyes began to sparkle like the master emerald itself. Tails finally got the plane to land on the island, and Sonic was more than happy to hear that they were getting off. Tails parked the plane, and pulled the keys out of the socket.  
  
"Here we are, Demon Island." Tails called to the others.  
  
"Good, after this, I am never going to ride a plane for an entire month." Sonic sighed.  
  
"Your pathetic..." Shadow hopped out of his seat.  
  
Knuckles hopped out of the plane, and offered to catch Amy as she hopped from the plane, which she was happy to oblige. He caught her with no problem, and he was suddenly getting the urge to wrap her into his arms, but he quickly set her on the ground. Amy looked up to see the blush rising all over Knuckles face, but made it look like she didn't see it, and followed the group, Knuckles right behind her.  
  
"So, if my readings of signals I got from Angel Island are correct, Lance's hideout will be near the Master Emerald, underground. I have a feeling someone else is here too." Tails looked at his tracking watch.  
  
"Okay, where'd you get that watch? Better yet, how do you know that there's someone else on this island?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's pretty obvious that Lance would try to keep us away, so he probably has someone else on this island to try and stop us." Knuckles rubbed his head.  
  
Amy sat on the grass, unsheathing the new weapon Tails made for her, the diamond sword. He had told her that she was the only one to weild it, anyone that tried to use it would be spiked by crystal spikes from the sword. Suddenly, a dark hole appeared under hole, and she screamed as she started to disappear into it, making everyone turn and see her.  
  
"Amy!!!" Knuckles ran to pull her out of it.  
  
It was too late. By the time he got over to the pink hedgehog, she was already gone, sucked into the hole. Knuckles fell to the ground, pounding his fist into the ground. Shadow set his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Knuckles, I know your worried about her, but right now, we have to stop Lance, Tails knows where he is, Amy has the diamond sword, she'll be fine, come on."  
  
Knuckles sighed, and stood back up slowly, and followed the group out to the shrine of the Master Emerald, where they knew Lance was waiting for them.  
  
*********  
  
Amy stirred, and lifted herself back up, lifting the sword back into her hands, and looked around the room. She picked up the diamond sword, and looked around the room in alert stat. Suddenly, foot steps were heard, making her turn in surprise to see a pair of ice chips staring at her harshly. She gasped, and knew who it is.  
  
"Manic...?"  
  
"Don't make this any harder for me, Amy. I have to kill you, and you better not resist." Manic pulled out a black handled blade.  
  
"I thought you were our friend now."  
  
"I am, but this what I have to do to save Ally, after I get rid of the bond the shadow jewel has on her, I'l kill Lance myself."  
  
"Ally...? Is she the reason you really wanted to kill me?"  
  
"Enough talk, die, Amy!!"  
  
Amy held her diamond sword up as Manic charged at her, the sword of black ruby in his hand. He leapt into the air, raising the sword over his head, as Amy looked up, bringing her diamond sword back up, ready to block any attack Manic was going to send at her.  
  
A/N:: OK, next chap, you learn how the fight goes, and Knuckles and Lance have a head to head battle. see ya then ^^ 


	7. Double fight, Lance's tiger fang

A/N: Time to continue, but be prepared for a little near death by Manic, and I say damn you, Lance. how dare you use my manic!!! oh well, i hope you people like this chapter. ^^  
  
"Demon Island"   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Knuckles." Lance lifted himself from the shirne of the half way together Master Emerald.  
  
Knuckles stopped to see half of the emerald was put back together. Lance seemed even scarier without his cloak. His silver eyes glared in Knuckles' purple gems. Shadow was glaring angrily at Lance, the one that nearly killed him in Station Square with the Shadow Jewel. Sonic stood by Knuckles, Tails right next to him. They were ready to stop him no matter what it took. Lance looked out his competition. Two hedgehogs, a fox, and a echidna. A smile appeared on his lips, as he held the Shadow Jewel in front of the group, as it glowed blood red.  
  
"You still after the Shadow jewel, Shadow? All ya gotta do is get it away from me without getting hit by it's blasts. I take it your still upset with me for taking your island and destroying your precious emerald. And Sonic, Tails, I see your going to fight against me as well, so unless you want to die along with these two, I suggest you go on home." Lance glared.  
  
"No way, we aren't going!" Tails yelled back.  
  
"Ya got that right." Sonic snarled.  
  
"Fine, then you all shall die along with these two. Come at me if you dare." He   
  
******  
  
Amy pushed Manic blade away as he came so close to slicing her in half. Manic laided on one foot, and then charged at her once again. During the whole battle, Amy had gotten a few scratches on her face and shirt, while Manic had a slash on his cheek, and one covering his arm. Both swords met in the middle of the room. Manic pushed harder on the two blades, but Amy followed his steps. In split seconds, Manic pushed her blade away, and tackled her to the ground, making her look at him with pitiful eyes. Manic held his sword by her throat, as it gave a small scratch by her throat. She closed her eyes, waiting for the green hedgehog to claim her life. After 10 seconds, she looked up at him, seeing a light blue hedgehog gripping his arms, making him not able to carry out his assault. She was glaring into his eyes harshly.  
  
"Stop this, Manic. Killing Amy is not going to make me happy. If this is what you have to do to bring me back, then I'd rather go back to hell again. I don't want you killing people for this."  
  
"Ally, don't get involved with this. I wouldn't care if I had to sneak up and kill Eggman, I would go through with anything to make your given back life perminate. Now get away, and let go, Ally." Manic looked into her eyes.  
  
Amy quickly escaped Manic's hold and grabbed her sword once again, rubbing the blood off her neck. Ally covered her mouth as Manic stood back up and charged at her. She picked up her speed, and charged at him. In seconds, the situation left Ally in complete shock. Manic's sword had been abandoned on the ground, and Amy had her diamond sword pressed against the green hedgehog's neck. His eyes widened, as did Ally's. He quickly laid his hands to his sides, and let his eyes close, as if waiting for Amy to kill him. Amy sighed, and pulled the sword away from him, setting it in it's sheath. She walked away from Manic, taking his sword, as Ally ran over to her green hedgehog.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, Manic, but I'm taking your sword. If you try it again, then I won't be so nice." Amy walked away.  
  
Amy ran out of the room, and started to head for the shine of the master emerald, looking for Knuckles and the others. She came to a stair case that lead to the main forest of the master emerald. She quickly ran up, turning corners, and matching the slow running of Sonic. As she got up the stairs, she found Lance aiming a shadow beam at the two tailed fox. He turned too late to move, and Amy pushed him out of the way, as the beam barely missed the two. Lance looked angry to see Amy still alive. Knuckles turned happily to see that the pink hedgehog was okay. She unsheathed her sword, and faced it towards the demented cat. He smiled evily,and set his shadow emerald in his pocket. Her grip on her sword tightened the closer Lance got to her.  
  
"Looks like Manic wasn't able to kill you. After I do the job, his life will meet with Ally's. I'll make this simple for you. I'll let you and Knuckles fight me at once. If Sonic, Shaodw, or Tails try and help, I'll use my Shadow jewel. Let's begin."  
  
A barrier appeared, blocking Amy and Knuckles from the others. They both turned right back to Lance, who took the ruby sword that Manic had used.  
  
"Any of the people that I mentioned may not enter this barrier, so we'll have all the time to fight to our heart's content. I could use a little action before I destroy the people in Station Square. They'll be harmless kitten compared to this."  
  
He flew at the two, making them move away from the insane cat, as the sword hit Amy in the tail, making her yelp. She turned, and met swords with Lance, as Knuckles flew at Lance, slashing his cheek, two scars forming there. He backed up, and rubbed his cheek, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Very nice, Knuckles, but let's see you handle this. Paralyze mist..."  
  
He pointed the ruby sword at the two, making them fall to the ground, helpless to any attacks Lance might throw at them. The cat smiled with glee, as his fangs bared.  
  
"You should feel lucky that I'm not going to use my ruby on you two. I'd only waste it with your blood. Not many people met their end by the tiger's fang, but it looks like your precious little hedgehog will have it. Say goodbye to her Knuckles." Lance flew at her, fangs bared.  
  
"AMY!!!!" Knuckles screamed in fear and pain.  
  
After seconds, the sound of teeth piercing flesh filled the air. Amy looked up to see instead of her being the victim, blood was seeping out of a firmiliar green hedgehog's neck. Pain was filling his eyes, as his body was going limp in Lance's bite.  
  
"Knu...ckles....now...kill him..." Manic pleaded.  
  
The mist's affect wore off, and Knuckles quickly zipped over, and slashed Lance across the chest, making him release Manic from his attack. Amy ran over and finished it off, running her sword through his heart, his eyes going slowly blank.   
  
"...This...is how... a warrior like...me...meets his end...how tragic...to die by...a creature like...a hedgehog...and echidna... have pity...on me...grandfather...I failed...................."  
  
Knuckles and Amy stood over the dead bodt of their foe as the barrier vanished. Shadow ran over, lifting Manic into his arms, and took Ally's hand, using Chaos Control to get them to Station Square. Tails and Sonic took off back to Station Square, while Amy fainted into Knuckles' arms. He smiled slightly, and lifted her onto his back, and headed for the river on the island, to be alone.  
  
A/N:: Okay, it's finally updated. just one more chap to go. r/r for now, my fans. 


	8. End of evil, Beautiful beginnings

A/N: Okay, this is one of my popular stories, about 30 have reviewed, and I need to end it before I forget about it. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this one, have fun. forgive me if i'm sappy at all. it's a fluff chappy. ^^;  
  
"Demon Island"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Knuckles washed the blood away from his face, that was splashed on him from Lance. Even he had to admit, Lance was one of the toughest opponets they ever faced. Even Amy got to fight, which he found impressive. She was pretty strong for someone her age. She cleaned the blood off of the pink hedgehog as well, and lifted her into his arms, as he leaned by the tree. She snuggled him in her sleep, making him blush. He looked at the sky above, as the stars began to rise. Demon island no longer existed. His Angel Island was back, and all he had to do was get the rest of the emerald shards, and it would be back in the sky. As the new moon came into the sky, a pair of emerald eyes opened, groaning a little. Knuckles looked down at her, and ruffled her pink locks a bit.   
  
"Knuckles...where are we?"  
  
"The river near the shrine. I gotta admit, you were great out there, Amy. Lance didn't know what hit him."  
  
"Lance...Manic! Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Shadow took him and Ally to Station Square to heal up, and brought the Shadow Jewel back to the antique store, so don't worry about it. In the morning, I need to take you back to Station Square."  
  
"W-Why...? I thought....we could..." Amy nearly broke out.  
  
"Amy!! Amy, settle down. I need to go searching for the rest of the jewel shards that were broken by Lance. It would give me some time to get this island back together, and you some time to help Tails fix up his broken down workshop. Don't freak out on me, it'll be fine." Knuckles grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"....sorry, Knuckles...I didn't mean to do that..." Amy looked to the ground.  
  
"Amy...I'm sorry about this entire mess, I didn't mean to get you invloved, but I...didn't know who else to turn to. I hope you can forgive me for this mess."  
  
"Knuckles...I course I forgive you...you didn't know that all this would get so intense, and I would have done the same thing if I was in your situation."   
  
The red echidna looked over at the shrine, and then walked over to, looking down at the dead body of the cat. Amy walked over to see him digging a hole into the ground. She walked up to him, and bent over, wondering what he was doing. He picked up Lance's dead body, and laid it inside. Amy took out a knife, and a piece of wood, and carved something into it. Knuckles looked over at her, as she buried it into the ground. It read,  
  
"Soul of darkness, confused by the past,  
  
thou killed by the hands of your enemies, there's pity,  
  
rest in peace while in your eternal sleep"  
  
Lance, of the Shadow Clan.  
  
Knuckles raised his eyebrow, and looked over at the pink hedgehog, who sighed heavily, wiping the dry blood away from her diamond sword. Knuckles stood up, and then brought Amy into a hug, making her blush this time. She looked up into his purple emerald eyes, as they seemed to gleem from the moon.  
  
"Knuckles...." Amy buried her face into his chest, "I wanna tell you something..."  
  
"Um....like what, Amy?"  
  
"Knuckles....I've been thinking about it for some time, and I know what I'm about to say is right. Sonic will never love me, Tails is a little young for me, Shadow is going through major problems, and Manic is dating Ally. I just wanted to say....I-I-I love you, Knuckles...."  
  
Knuckles felt his eyes widen at what she just told him. A smile crossed his face, as he grabbed Amy's shoulder, making her blink in confusion. He leaned forward, and brought the pink hedgehog into a kiss, making her close her eyes. After a few minutes, the seperated, red blush covering both their faces.  
  
"Well...I love you too, Amy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sonic, keep it up. The workshop is nearly rebuilt. Just keep the bar going down. Hey...Manic, you know, I need that torch." Tails called.  
  
"Sorry, Tails." Manic threw the tool over to the now 13 fox.  
  
Tails raced over to the bar Sonic was struggling to hold. Yeah, built on speed, a little low on power. Tails torched the bar, causing the two metals to melt together. Sonic hopped down, and looked at the now finally rebuilt shop.  
  
"Impressive, now we have it all back up." Tails started to put his tools away. "Thanks for your help, Manic."  
  
"It was my pleasure. Juts an apology for being against you guys during that battle, I'm a little ashamed of myself." Manic rubbed his head.  
  
"It'll be okay, Manic. Amy isn't mad at you either, and I know Ally already forgave you." Sonic smirked.  
  
"You shut up. It also happens...me and Ally will be getting married soon." Manic blushed.  
  
"OOOOOHHHH, the green one's getting hitched. We'll come to the wedding if ya don't mind." Sonic smiled.  
  
"They aren't serving chili dogs, but you can come, Sonic. It's in about 4 months."  
  
"Awwww...what's a party without chili dogs?" Sonic chuckled.  
  
"A party well thought out."  
  
The three of them turned to see Amy and Ally walking up to the three. Ally sped up, and wrapped her arms around the green hedgehog. Manic gave her a peck on the cheek, and Amy handed a package to Tails and Sonic."  
  
"I made your lunch, and you better enjoy it, or Knuckles will get you." Amy joked.  
  
"So, you patched things up with Knuckles? Well, good for you, Amy. Where has he been these last few weeks?" Tails bit into his sandwitch.  
  
"He's collecting the pieces of the emerald. He said he's be back soon. How's Shadow?"  
  
"Doing his job, protecting the city from Eggman and others. He's doing a very good job at it, and he's given me a break so I could help Tails and Manic." Sonic found his treasured chili dog.  
  
"Oh, how sweet of him. I bet it's taking a lot of effort to beat Eggman when he's struggling on plots to destoy us again since the Shadow encounter." Ally giggled.  
  
"Eggman should just give up while he has the chance, he won't be able to get rid of us now with no big idea."  
  
"That could be your downfall, Sonic." A voice said.  
  
They all looked up, as Knuckles flew near them, a smirk plastered on his face. Amy smiled, and ran over to the red echidna, tackle glomping him. He sighed, putting his arms around the pink hedgehog.  
  
"What's up, Knuckles?"  
  
"Well, I came to pick up Amy. I finished the emerald, and now that Lance is gone, we can try to get a bit closer." Knuckles smirked at the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Well, good luck to you two." Tails smiled.  
  
"See ya at the wedding, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles glared over at the blue hedgehog, and picked up the pink hedgehog, gliding back up to his island. Amy landed to her feet when they arrived.  
  
"I missed you, Knuckles."  
  
"Me too, Amy, and I have one thing to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now that your here with me, this island has the right to be called Angel Island."  
  
Amy giggled, and threw her arms around the red echidna, who returned it with pleasure. The emerald surrounded the area with beautiful green light, as they headed off.  
  
A/N:: Haha, that's the end. i hope you all like this knucamy. this is the first one i've ever written, but it's good, so like it. r/r 


End file.
